fate another
by kumbangsetan
Summary: Sebuah kelainan terjadi yang melahirkan sebuah bidak baru dalam peperangan (OC) (OOC)


**PROLOG.**

Dingin. Itu lah perasaan yang kini kualami. Entah sudah berapa lama orang tua ku membuang ku ke tempat ini aku bahkan tidak tahu.

kucing dan juga temanku mati karena ledakan yang terjadi kemarin hari. Orang tua ku pergi bersama adikku karena menganggap diriku hanyalah beban keluarga. Masih jelas di telingaku tentang percakapan sebelum mereka membuang ku.

"Bagaimana ini persediaan makanan kita hampir habis. Ditambah pasukan pemberontak dan pemerintah masih berperang terimakasih karena mereka kita bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan makanan lagi. "

"tidak ada pilihan lagi kita harus pergi dari kota ini"

"pergi.. Bagaimana bisa perbekalan kita bahkan tidak akan cukup untuk kita berempat "

"mungkin tidak jika berempat tapi jika hanya 3 kita masih bertahan bukan? "

"bertiga? Siapa yang harus kita tinggalkan. Apa kau bersedia sendirian disini"

"tentu saja tidak. Kita akan meninggalkan salah satu dari mereka "

"mereka. Mereka anak kita bodoh! Aku tidak mau harus meninggalkan salah satu dari mereka disini "

"Dasar wanita bodoh! Kau pikir kita masih punya pilihan di saat seperti ini."

"apa kau sudah gila!. Dimana hati nurani mu kau dengan mudah mengatakan untuk meninggalkan anak kita disini kau tahu kan jika kita tinggalkan dia disini dia pasti akan mati "

"Hati nurani.. Hah... Kau pikir masih ada manusia yang waras menggunakan hati nurani di tempat terkutuk ini. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan meninggalkan ****** disini "

"dasar gila aku tidak akan membiarkan mu meninggalkan nya sendirian disini"

"aku akan melakukannya bahkan jika harus menggunakan kekerasan sekalipun "

Ibu berusaha menyerang ayah dan membuat nya menjauh dariku namun sayang ayah memukul ibu sampai ia tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah itu ayah memasukan ibu dan beberapa makanan dan barang ke dalam mobil setelah selesai dia membawa adikku masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku berusaha untuk ikut bersamanya namun dia menendang ku menjauh setelah dia menyalakan mesin mobil dia melemparkan 5 bungkus roti ke arahku lalu dia pergi keluar dari kota. Itu adalah terakhir kali aku melihat keluargaku.

Setelah mereka pergi meninggalkan ku aku berjalan sambil menangis. 5 bungkus roti yang diberikan padaku hanya bisa bertahan dalam satu minggu untuk air aku minum dari beberapa tempat terkadang aku menemukan sungai terkadang aku menemukan keran yang masih bisa digunakan.

Setelah 2 hari sejak roti ku habis seekor kucing hitam tiba-tiba datang menghampiri ku pada awalnya aku tak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan dengan mengelus dan menjilat tanganku namun tak lama dia pergi saat kupikir seperti itu dia tiba-tiba terhenti. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa dia ingin aku mengikutinya. Dia membawa ku ke sebuah restoran yang sudah terbengkalai . Namun restoran ini terbengkalai bukan karena sudah tua namun terlihat jelas bahwa tempat ini ditinggalkan akibat perang antara pasukan pemberontak dan pasukan pemerintah.

Didalam aku menemukan beberapa potong roti dan selai aku bahkan menemukan beberapa mentega, keju dan daging. Akhirnya aku memberikan semua daging yang ku temukan untuk si kucing dan sisanya untukku. Dari saat itu kami bekerja sama si kucing akan mencari makanan dan aku yang akan datang dan membawa semuanya.

Namun beberapa hari kemudian kucing hitam itu mati karena ledakan yang disebabkan oleh salah satu pasukan pemerintah. Aku hanya menemukan tubuhnya yang hancur dan bagian tubuhnya yang terpental entah kemana. Bulunya yang awalnya hitam halus berubah menjadi hitam kemerahan karena darahnya.

Pada saat itu aku sudah kehilangan harapan kucing itu adalah satu-satunya temanku dia tempat ku mencari kehangatan, dia teman berbicara ku dia sudah kuanggap sebagai temanku yang berharga. Aku pikir dengan adanya dia aku akan bisa bertahan dari tempat terkutuk ini namun pada akhirnya aku salah.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah kematian kucing ku. Aku sudah kehabisan bahan makanan walaupun aku sudah mencari disana dan disini namun hasilnya nihil aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan satu pun makanan. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ajal ku semakin mendekat sungguh dingin tubuhku tidak pernah sedingin ini bahkan saat hujan sekalipun. Apakah ini yang di sebut kematian kalau begitu biarkanlah aku kehilangan nyawa ku disini terlebih juga walapun aku hidup hanya penderitaan yang menantiku.

"Hey apa kau bisa mendengar ku... "

'Siapa'

"Hey maiya bawa anak ini setelah itu kita kembali. Misi kita sudah selesai"

"baik kiritsugu-san"

'Maiya...Kiritsugu... Kalian ini siapa'

# 3 hari kemudian...

Saat aku membuka mata aku berada di suatu ruangan. Aku bangun dari kasur dan melihat sekeliling ku dinding di sekeliling ku terbuat dari kayu, tidak jauh dari tempatku aku melihat sebuah meja belajar walaupun yang paling menarik perhatian ku adalah sebuah senjata yang tergantung di dinding tak jauh dari tempat ku.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar tidak jauh dari tempatku aku bisa melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berumur sekitar 20 tahunan duduk sambil membaca koran dengan sebuah gelas di tangan kanannya.

Saat aku akan bergerak aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari sampingku. Dia seorang wanita berambut hitam dia terlihat berumur sama seperti laki-laki tadi hanya saja lebih muda.

"Ooh... Kau sudah bangun. Ikut denganku sarapan akan siap sebentar lagi. "

"..."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa jadi aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"... Kau sudah bangun"

"ahm... Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi terima kasih telah menyelamatkan ku"

"tidak apa... Aku hanya melakukannya karena kasian padamu"

"apapun itu aku sangat berterima kasih padamu"

"kau bisa mengatakan itu nanti sarapan sudah siap "

Sudah sangat lama sejak aku bisa makan seperti ini. Aku Bisa merasakan air mata akan jatuh namun aku berhasil menahannya.

Selesai sarapan aku bisa merasakan hawa di sekitar ku terasa sangat berat.

"aku.. Akan langsung ke intinya. Tidak jauh dari tempat ini ada sebuah panti asuhan melihat usia mu yang masih kurang dari sepuluh tahun sangat logis untuk memasukan mu kesana "

Itu benar umur ku baru 5 tahun masuk ke panti asuhan adalah opsi yang terbaik bagiku.

Saat aku berpikir seperti itu tiba-tiba dia menancapkan sebuah pisau diatas meja.

"atau kau bisa ikut bersamaku dan belajar cara untuk bertahan hidup"

Ikut bersamanya? Opsi memilih panti asuhan adalah pilihan yang Bagus namun bagaimana jika hal yang sama kembali terjadi padaku. Aku bertahan hidup sampai sekarang saja sudah keajaiban jika hal yang sama terjadi aku dipastikan akan mati.

Dengan mantap aku menarik pisau yang tertancap di meja lalu mengatakan.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu "

"apa kau yakin. Jika kau mengikuti ku kau akan melihat banyak hal yang harusnya tidak dilihat manusia normal"

"sejak mereka membuang ku aku sudah melihat banyak hal"

"baiklah... Tapi pertama-tama siapa namamu ?"

Nama? aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh namaku.

"Hey ...hitam... Dalam bahasa mu disebut apa? "

"hitam... Kuro"

"kalau begitu itu adalah namaku. Kuro"

"Kuro... Huh ... Tidak buruk. Namaku adalah kiritsugu. Emiya kiritsugu. "

"kau bisa memanggil ku maiya"

"Maiya dan Kiritsugu. Aku mohon bantuannya"

XXXXXXCZVZBZVVZVZBZNXNXBNXD JAMAAH DVD BAND INI EMBER

13 tahun kemudian.

'Kuro target akan menuju ke arah mu lumpuhkan dia secepat yang kau bisa'

'dimengerti maiya-san'

#Bang#

'target utama sudah di lumpuhkan hanya tersisa beberapa lalat yang mengelilingi bangkai '

'laporan diterima pasukan pembersih akan datang sebentar lagi '

'diterima kalau begitu zero-1 over and out'

Sudah tiga belas tahun sejak kiritsugu menerimaku dan mengajarkan ku cara bertahan hidup secara ajaib aku sangat cocok dengan semua latihan yang di berikan kiritsugu padaku.

Setelah 6 tahun berlatih akhirnya kiritsugu membawa ku pergi bersamanya dalam menjalankan misi. Itu bukanlah misi yang penting hanya membunuh boss dari organisasi penyelundup narkoba. Dia memberiku Sako TRG-42 Black

Itu adalah kali pertama aku membunuh seseorang namun entah mengapa aku menarik pelatuk dengan mudah nya.

Setelah misi selesai kiritsugu mengatakan tentang identitas nya sebagai magus dan idealisme nya untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

Setelah dia mengungkapkan rahasianya dia memintaku untuk membantu nya mewujudkan idealisme nya tentu saja aku langsung menerima nya. Walaupun sayang nya aku tidak bisa menjadi magus.

6 tahun lalu kiritsugu ditawari pekerjaan untuk menjadi wakil einzbern dalam perang suci yang dinamakan holy grail war. Setelah tahu bahwa pemenang holy grail akan dapat mewujud keinginannya kiritsugu menerimanya sebagai jalan untuk mewujudkan idealisme nya.

"kuro kau akan pergi ke german untuk menemani kiritsugu menyiapkan untuk perang holy grail"

"maiya-san bagaimana dengan mu"

"aku akan menyiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk perang kedepan "

"baiklah dimengerti "

"Kuro... Sebelum kau mematikan penghubung nya aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Kenapa kau mengikuti kiritsugu apakah karena kau mempunyai idealisme yang sama seperti dia? "

"aku... Jujur saja tidak perduli dengan manusia. Mereka ingin punah atau apapun aku tidak perduli alasan aku berada disini adalah untuk membantu nya mewujudkan impiannya itu saja"

"begitu... Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Jepang"

"ya sampai jumpa di Jepang zero-1 out"

German huh... Terakhir kali aku kesana adalah saat illya berusia 3 tahun mungkin sekarang dia sudah berusia 5-6 tahun. Selain menjadi wakil einzbern kiritsugu dengan sangat mengejutkan menikah dengan salah satu homonculus disana. Namanya ada irisviel von einzbern dan tidak lama mereka dikaruniai anak perempuan yang dinamakan illyasviel von einzbern.

AZZZ BOB DVD CD CC CC GAG SHAFF GRACE GA BS BEN BOB DBWH

"Kuro kau sudah sampai"

"ya. jadi kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya? "

"semuanya sudah kusiapkan. Catalyst dan magic circle nya sudah siap. Aku juga sudah menerima command seal yang tersisa hanyalah pemanggilan servant "

"Kau akan memanggil nya dimana? "

"aku sudah menyiapkan magic circle didalam"

"gereja huh... Aneh rasanya seseorang seperti ku berada disini"

"ooh... Bukankah kau Kuro"

"senang bertemu dengan mu irisviel-sama"

"aku sudah berkata padamu untuk memanggil ku iri bukan"

"sayangnya aku tak bisa melakukannya "

Wanita dengan rambut dan kulit seputih salju dengan mata merah ruby diiringi dengan pakaian berwarna putih di depanku ada irisviel von einzbern dia adalah wanita eksentrik berkebalikan dengan sifat kiritsugu. Ditangannya aku bisa melihat sebuah benda . Aku tak tahu itu apa.

"kiritsugu itu ?"

"Avalon"

"Avalon? "

"sarung pedang Raja Arthur Excalibur"

"jadi itu catalyst yang kau gunakan. King arthur huh... Kau yakin akan memanggilnya kesatria sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan sifat kita? "

"aku akan menanganinya "

"kalau begitu aku akan melihat dari bangku sebelah sini"

Setelah itu aku duduk di bangku tidak jauh dari pintu keluar

"apakah ritual pemanggilan heroic spirit bisa dilakukan sesederhana ini?"

" ya

Ritual pemanggilan tidak memerlukan hal yang rumit karena sebenarnya grail lah yang melakukan pemanggilan . Sebagai master tugasku adalah menjadi jangkar agar heroic spirit bisa muncul ke dunia ini dan memberikan cukup prana agar bisa berwujud fisik. Baiklah semuanya telah selesai. Iri tolong taruh relicnya dengan begitu ritual nya akan selesai"

aku bisa mendengar kiritsugu mengatakan sesuatu kepada irisviel namun karena jarak yang jauh aku tidak mendengarnya secara jelas.

 _Silver and iron to the origin._

 _Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone._

 _Let my great master be the ancestor_

 _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

 _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

 _Repeat every five times._

 _Simply, shatter once filled._

―――― _I announce._

 _Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._

 _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

 _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

 _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――_ _！_

Dengan ini perang secara resmi telah dimulai...


End file.
